Algo Prohibido
by DannieRamone
Summary: Thor Odínson un profesor de Geografía en el Colegio Stark. Loki Layfeyson un alumno de segundo año en el colegio Stark. Una historia de amor dónde interviene la sociedad -Música de novela- :3 Warning: Slash/Yaoi, Yuri(Leve). Add: Aparición de mi Oc.
1. Chapter 1

_**B**ueno, volvíi, y decidí publicar este fanfic:3 Que también está en Amor-Yaoi._  
_Espero le guste, para ir subiendo los capítulos que ya tengo C:_

* * *

-Fuera del Colegio Stark Tower se encontraba un profesor de cabellos rubios mirando por la ventana, sí le preguntan, les podrá decir que sólo miraba los árboles.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarlo? Pareciera que tienes visión de Rayos X…- dijo su compañera de trabajo, Kenan.  
-Cómo si tu no hicieras lo mismo con la Maestra Potts- Respondió el rubio con nombre nórdico.  
-Uh, touché. Pero, ya enserio, pobre chaval, ha de tener pesadillas-  
-No lo creo, ¿lo has visto distraído?-  
-No… ¡ese no es el punto!, te acusaré por pedofilia-  
-Eso no funcionará conmigo, además no es como si fuera a…-  
-Mejor cállate y engrapa esos papeles-  
-Lo que digas, Sargenta*" Thor Comenzó a acomodar los papeles que le entregó Kenan. -Estoy confundido, me gusta estar con Sif, pero no es como que la ame" se detuvo por un momento meditando.  
-¿Y por qué sales con ella? Sin ofender.- La ojiverde cuestionó a Thor con las manos en la cintura.  
-Mi padre Odín quiere que progenie con una mujer, según él se me hará tarde y para cuando yo tenga hijos ya no estará en vida-  
-Qué rara es tu familia. Sin ofender, de nuevo.-  
-No hay problema, lo admito.- Después de esa conversación, se escuchaba el silencio (sí eso es posible) hasta que Thor decidió romperlo-Además sólo me limito a mirarlo, ya que por sí no sabías, tiene novia- dijo el mayor resignado.  
-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, y eso es un poco raro. Uhm… Mira, lo peor que puedes hacerle a una mujer… y ella te lo puede hacer a ti, es casarte con alguien por obligación.-  
-¿Eras casada cierto? Quiero decir que, ahora estas divorciada. No quiero terminar en una situación así, que Sif me odie por haberla usado-  
-Pero es culpa de tu Padre y sus raras costumbres extranjeras.- Thor le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kenan, y ésta se encogió de hombros. -Sabes que es verdad. Ya es tarde, yo término de engrapar esos exámenes- tomó los papeles que el otro ni había ordenado "Medita un poco las cosas-

Seguido de eso, salió dejando a un pensativo Thor. Guardó sus cosas sin ánimos, sólo quería llegar a su casa, dormir y que el día siguiente no llegara.  
Caminó hacia su automóvil (por cierto, uno muy modesto: Audi Tt Rs) mientras observaba del otro lado del estacionamiento a un Loki metido leyendo un libro mientras que su amiga Amora hablaba y hablaba. Se sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro el de cabellos negros levantó la vista para mirarlo, y enseguida la bajó apenado escondiéndose en su libro.

-Cierra la boca que entran moscas- le comentó su superior.  
-Buen día tenga, Señor Stark- contestó con sarcasmo.  
-Oh, Sr. Stark para el trabajo, ahora soy Tony, bueno, siempre he sido Tony-  
Comenzó a averiguar el castaño. Thor un poco desesperado intentó escaparse. "¿A dónde vas? ¡Hablemos!" entró en el carro del rubio, a lo que éste sólo puso su palma en la cara.  
-¿Sobre qué?" Dijo rendido. El otro adoptó una postura sería y continuó.  
-Me han dado varias quejas sobre el Profesor Odínson, te notan distraído. ¿Hay algún problema, Ricitos?- El rubio hizo una mueca por el apodo, pero el momento, la emboscada le importaba más.  
-¿De qué hablas? No hay ningún problema con migo. ¡Estoy jodidamente bien!- exclamó mientras intentaba colocar la llave para encender el automóvil.  
-Seguro… esa es la llave del bastón…- Tony se cruzó de brazos demandando una respuesta. Está bien, sí pasa algo. -Dímelo, sabes que no se lo contaré a nadie, pero en verdad me preocupas.- Se le hacían tan extraños esos momentos, dónde Anthony Edward Stark se ponía serio, y sí lo hacía era porque sí estaba preocupado. El otro suspiró e intentaba formular lo que le diría.  
-Pues verás… Mi vida amorosa no anda del todo bien-  
-¿Con Lady Sif? ¡El gran Thor-Encantador!- puso su mano en la frente haciendo énfasis en que estaba sorprendido, y reía. -Sabes que sólo sales con ella por tu Padre ¿cierto?-  
-Sí, pero no es el único problema…-  
-Entonces, ¿cuál?-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, capítulo 2:3**

* * *

-¿No has notado qué soleado está el día? Ojalá vinieran unas nubes, sí, una tormenta- dijo intentando cambiar la conversación, encendió su automóvil, ahora tendría que llevarse al Millonario-Filántropo consigo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Estaciónate de nuevo- El moreno se acercó a su amigo moviéndole el volante para que girara a la derecha.

-¡Pero qué mierda, Tony! Vamos a chocar!- El mencionado soltó el volante en cuanto observó que se acercaba un Oficial de Policía. Thor no tuvo otra opción que estacionarse.

-Buen día caballeros.- Saludó el oficial. Stark se retiró los lentes y puso su sonrisa más galante, Thor frunció el ceño, no le veía la necesidad de hacer eso, era un hombre por Dios. –Necesito ver su Permiso para Conducir, ahora-

-Claro- respondió el rubio, le extendió el pedazo de plástico, y mientras el oficial anotaba cosas en su libreta, Thor miraba sumamente enojado a Tony. Dejó de hacerlo luego de que el oficial se aclarara la garganta para llamarle la atención. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Su Permiso para Conducir ya expiró, me temo que aparte de su multa deberán pasar una noche en la Estación de Policía.- le devolvió el permiso a su dueño, mandó a pedir una grúa, y se llevó a los dos hombres dentro del automóvil.

-¡Tiene apenas un día de expirado, maldita sea, Tony!- Thor no lo podía creer.  
-

Mientras tanto Kenan se encontraba en su casa arreglando los exámenes que aplicaría al siguiente día, en compañía de Wade Wilson.

-Pásame la página 1- ordenó la menor mientras bebía jugo de naranja.

-¡Enseguida! Somos muy serviciales ¿verdad? –Lo que digas – ¡apóyame!-  
Respondió(o un intento de eso) su ex esposo.

-Sí… ¿cuánto nos falta?- Ya sabía cómo lidiar la de ojos verdes al mercenario.

-Ese montón de haya- señaló varias hojas que ya estaban acomodadas.

-Mierda- volteó para cerciorarse –Demonios, Wade, esos ya los grapamos-

-Quería hacerte una pequeña bromaaa- abrazó por el hombro a Kenan  
mientras sonreía.

-Cómo sea… Pon los número 1 a la izquierda, y los número 2 a la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?.

-¡De inmediato! –Acaba pronto ya quiero dormir- shhhh no me interrumpas- Otra de sus pláticas con él mismo.

-Iré por mi maletín, ya vuelvo-

-Lo que digas, primor-

-Cállate, Bocazas- Se retiró de la sala y salió hacia su camioneta.  
Dentro dónde estaba Wade, comenzó a escucharse algo que vibraba, el castaño se estremeció y tomó unas tijeras.

-¡Intrusos!- mientras buscaba a esos 'intrusos' se dio cuenta que algo debajo de los papeles que acomodaba se movía- Uh, no, ¡sólo era el Celular de Kenny! ¿Diga?- ni se molestó en ver de quién se trataba.  
_  
-¿Kenan? ¿Quién habla?-_ del otro lado era Thor, utilizando su llamada.

-¡Quién crees!- Sólo dile y ahórrate minutos –¡No, deja que adivine!-  
_  
-…Wade… ¿Dónde está Kenan?-_ se dio cuenta rápidamente.

-Eres muy hábil, fortachón. Kenny Menny está lejos, muy lejos- sí, muy lejos- lejísimos- La puerta se abrió y entró la mujer tan mencionada. Se alarmó un poco cuando vio que en lugar de hablar con él mismo hablaba por su celular.

-Bocazas, ¿qué haces con mi celular?- se acercó y le arrebató de la mano su celular – ¿diga?- Pero cuando se puso el auricular en su oreja ya se escuchaba la línea vacía –carajo, ¿quién coño era?- cuestionó al mercenario.

-Sonaba a alguien rubio y de ojos azuleees-

-¿Steve? No creo… el apenas sabe usar la calculadora-

-¡No, el de cabello largo!- sí, el de cabello de princesa- tenía algo que decirte pero no lo supe-

-¿Thor!? Y no debes saberlo, damn it. Bueno continúa con lo que hacías.

-  
Thor se encontraba golpeando su cabeza con la pared.  
-Permite que yo te muestre como se hace- dijo pomposamente el castaño.

-Adelante, seguro te contesta ese idiota- Tony tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número.

-_¿Thor? ¿Eres tú?-_ Contestó algo preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¡No, habla Tony! Mira, verás, comúnmente los maestros son unas personas que imponen respeto…-

-_Y tu maldito punto es…-  
_  
-Estamos en la Estación de Policía- dijo de corrido el castaño.

-¡¿_QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ?!- Kenan _gritaba por el otro lado histéricamente.

-¡Tranquila! Sólo necesitamos que alguien venga por nosotros, ¿sí? Sí, gracias-

-_Bien, puta madre, me deben una- _colgó y jaló de la muñeca a Wade.

-  
-Señores Odínson y Stark, pueden salir, han venido por ustedes- el guardia de la pequeña celda les abrió el paso.

-Llámeme Tony, y ¡olvide que lo invitaremos a dar pláticas en Colegio Stark!

-Ya cierra tu enorme boca y vámonos- Thor empujó al moreno para que avanzara. Así encontrándose con Kenan firmando unos papeles, ah, y Wade.  
(N.A.; Wade: ¿¡Porqué me olvidas!?- porque no te quiere- ¡Tu no hables!)

-¡Chicos!, cuanto tiempo de no veerlooss- el mercenario extendió los brazos invitando a sus dos 'amigos' a abrazarlo. Los otros dos lo ignoraron- oh vamos, recuerden esos momentos felices-

-Y decías que yo tenía un bocón- dijo Tony intentando no prestarle atención al demente de alado.

-Bien, terminé todo ese papeleo, ¿qué esperan? ¡Suban al auto!- Kenan gritó antes de que Thor pudiera al menos agradecerle. Tony se disponía a abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero Wade se interpuso.

-No, no, no, los delincuentes atrás- le dedicó una sonrisita, el otro lo miraba con cara de '¿hablas enserio?'. Dignamente se subió en la parte trasera.

-Pónganse los cinturones, no quiero multas. No, Wade, ¡yo puedo sola!- los hombres de atrás intentaban no reírse por la escena que presenciaban –Tony, Thor, los dejo en sus respectivas casas-

Dicho eso el viaje transcurrió en silencio y un poco pesado, Wade intentó romperlo encendiendo la radio, una estación donde pasaban canciones de hip-hop, rap, etc.:  
_  
-Hey bitch, do you really really wanna go hard? Go in the crib, steal your step father's credit card, And take the car and do circles in the parking lot(8)- _Kenan cantaba alegremente, por lo general no había canciones que le gustaran.

-¿Puedo cambiarle de estación?- preguntó un temeroso Tony.

-No- Y después de que acabara esa canción el celular del millonario empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?, Oh, Stevie, lo siento, problemas en el trabajo, no, no, ¿por qué piensas que me detuvieron en una Estación de Policía? ¡Claro que no! No uses Facebook ¿sí, cariño? Ya voy para la casa, sí, yo también te amo, adiós.- Thor miraba a Tony intentando decirle "_mandilón". _Pero sólo fue una guerra de miradas.

-¡Llegamos a tu casa, Rapunzel! – le informó Wade.

-Gracias, lamento las molestias, Kenan. Nos vemos mañana- se bajó del carro y lo recibió una Sif de brazos cruzados.

-Dentro de la casa de Thor-

-Amor, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?- le preguntó la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, ya venía para acá pero Tony entró en mi auto y casi chocamos, y nos detuvo un oficial de policía y pidió mi licencia y…- no pudo terminar, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Correspondió, como siempre lo hacía, pero no lo disfrutó, prefería estar en horas de escuela para así poder observar a quien tan distraído lo tenía. Al menos con esa distracción de la Estación de policía no tuvo que decirle a Tony lo que realmente le pasaba.

Terminaron su beso y entraron al hogar que compartían. En la mesa había velas, y el lugar estaba tenuemente oscuro. ¿Alguna fecha importante?, que él recuerde cumplían ya 5 años de relación hasta dentro de 3 semanas, sí, cinco largos años. Sif lo invitó a sentarse, y él la siguió. Ya sentados la cena transcurría un poco incómoda, pero con los comentarios de siempre. "_¿Cómo te fue? Bien."_ Antes de que la situación se volviera un completo desastre, el celular de Thor sonaba.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?-  
_-¡El dios de todo, Tony Stark! Sólo quería decirte que fuiste elegido para poder dar asesorías a los alumnos en horas extra- _Eso sí que le alegró el día. Kenan le había dicho que Loki no era muy bueno con la Geografía, y de esa forma podría ayudarlo (estar más cerca de él) –_Aún no entiendo porqué, grandote. Pero felicidades, nos vemos mañana, y recuerda, NO MÁS DISTRACCIONES- _seguido de eso, colgó.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- ¿Qué pasa? Lo que pasa es que está enamorado profundamente de un alumno, ¡Sí, eso pasa!.

-Nada, es sólo que Tony me acaba de decir que fui aceptado para un pago extra sí doy asesorías a los alumnos después de clases- La cena transcurrió un poco más ligera.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3 :)U Espero sea de su agrado, va un poco lento, almenos espero que algunas partes sean graciosas, porque es algo dificil para mí, no tengo un género en especial.. puede que el drama e-eU_

* * *

-Al día siguiente en el Colegio Stark-

-Y ¿por qué esa sonrisa de idiota?- comentó Kenan feliz por ver más animado que ayer a su amigo.

-En caso de que Loki necesite ayuda en Geografía ¡Yo seré su asesor!- comentó emocionado.

-¿Enserio? Tan desesperado estabas. Deséale suerte, en una hora les toca hacer exámen en mi materia, ya que si no aprueba, tendrá que quedarse con migo…- insinuó la mujer.

-No puedes hacerme esto…- rieron.

-¿Cuál es tu plan con Sif?- Kenan se recargó en el escritorio que tenían ahí.

-No tiene ninguna sospecha, y en 3 semanas cumplimos 5 años de estar saliendo- suspiró y tomó su maletín.

-Estar saliendo ¡Bah! Ni siquiera la presentas como tu novia. Has algo antes de que tu circo se desplome- golpeó levemente el brazo de Thor.- Nos vemos en el descanso- Salió de ahí con los exámenes que aplicaría. El rubio sacó una buena conclusión sobre Kenan; podrá decir muchas cosas sin sentido, habrá veces en que te haga meditar. Aunque ella no lo admita, ella y Wade son el uno para el otro.

-En Lectura y Redacción-

-Buenos días, Maestra Kindemann- dijeron los alumnos al unísono.

-Ow, chicos, no era necesario. Sé que están emocionados por su examen- dijo sonriente, a lo que los jóvenes rieron un poco pero con miedo- Sólo bromeo, así que como me caen tan bien –un poco de sarcasmo en eso- Podrán hacer el exámen en la modalidad de parejas- Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio-Pero, yo elijo- el típico _"ouuhhh…" _– Okay, comencemos. Fandral, con Skurge.- Así empezó a repasar la lista, hasta que llegó con el hijo de Laufey- Loki con Volstagg-

-¿Qué!? ¡Mi Loki no puede estar sin mí!- protestó una rubia-  
-Amora, toma asiento, a ti te toca con Hogun- Kenan le dedicó una sonrisa de "_que onda nena". _La otra infló los cachetes enfadada, y sin más se sentó al lado del de ojos rasgados.

El momento en que repartió los exámenes notó unos ligeros errores en el orden, _estúpido Wade. _Terminando de hacer eso, se sentó en su silla. Cómo ya tenía previsto, Loki y su compañero enorme, qué seguramente toma esteroides, ya habían terminado el exámen.

-Aquí tiene maestra- le extendió el papel. Antes de que Loki se devolviera por sus cosas, Kenan le dijo que se acercara-

-pttss, Loki, el maestro de Geografía da asesorías después de clases. ¿Por qué no te acercas? Te ayudará mucho.- sugirió la castaña.

-¿Uh? Eh... Está bien, gracias. – salió de ahí buscando el salón del profesor Odínson. Terminó en salones de tercer año, no lo quería admitir pero estaba perdido. Cuando giró por un pasillo casi choca con una joven con un curioso cabello de color rojo- Lo siento… creo que estoy algo perdido- se disculpó apenado-

-Um, no hay problema, ¿qué salón buscabas? Por cierto, mi nombre es Natalia, aunque muchos me dicen Natasha, mucho gusto- contestó amable.

-Oh, eheheh (Tom's-Reference) yo soy Loki, y buscaba a el Profesor Odínson- dijo ya menos tenso.

-Ya veo, no estás muy lejos, ve por éste pasillo de dónde yo venía, es Aula 23- respondió y agregó- Me tengo que devolver a mi salón, después nos vemos, adiós- Se fue casi volando. Esa mujer era muy linda, pero no era como si ya tuviera que procrear. La verdad no estaba muy seguro de porqué salía con Amora, lo único que recuerda era, un descanso seguido de una hora libre, él y la rubia adelantando trabajos. Y ésta sacó el tema del noviazgo, es todo lo que recuerda, no recuerda haber dicho que sí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- una voz algo profunda lo despertó. Era el profesor que buscaba, un momento. ¡Era el sujeto que lo miraba el otro día! En qué jodido problema se metió.

-S-sí, ¿usted es el profesor de Geografía?- el otro asintió –Bueno, yo... Necesito que me asesore en esa materia- decía volteando a otros puntos del lugar.

-Claro, después de clases aquí estaré- le dedicó una sonrisa. Loki con eso se puso más nervioso.

-De acuerdo, hasta… hasta entonces- y se fue de ahí.

-En la oficina de Kenan y Thor-

-A mis alumnos los puse en parejas que yo elegí, de nada, agradéceme después- decía Kenan orgullosa por su acción.

-Pues Loki se acercó a mi salón preguntándome por asesorías ¡HA!- parecía un crío emocionado por un juguete nuevo.

-Yo lo envié contigo ¡HA!- Era una batalla hasta que una mujer pellirroja (casi naranja) entró interrumpiéndolos.

-Srita. Kindemann, Sr. Odínson, buenas tardes- Saludó educadamente.

-Maestra Potts, ¡h-hola! ¿Cómo ha estado? Por favor llámeme sólo Kenan- formuló torpemente. Levantándose de su silla para besarle la mano a la recién llegada.

-Ay, que linda…- Dijo apenada mientras reía un poco. _Mierda ¿linda!?- _Estoy bien, pero necesito que venga a leer unas cuantas cosas, perdonen- se dispuso a comenzar la caminata esperando a la castaña.

-Uh, está bien, ya vuelvo Thor- siguió a Virginia.

-Kenan… no es que quiera ser mala contigo, pero sabes que soy casada ¿cierto?- se detiene un momento para mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Lo sé! Y ese hombre… el Sr. Hogan debe saber que es muy afortunado- le sonrió mientras se acercaba a los labios de Pepper y su aliento chocaba ligeramente con su barbilla. La pelirroja se dejó llevar también, y se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas chocaban mientras se reconocían. Pasó un pequeño momento hasta que la mayor decidió separarse.

-Lo siento... Debes ir a dónde Tony- se separó bastante de ella y emprendió su caminata de nuevo. Lo que quedaba de recorrido fue en silencio.

-Terminando las clases-

Un Thor emocionado esperaba en su salón a Loki. Veía su reflejo en su celular peinándose, no quería verse como un vagabundo (Aunque era todo lo contrario). Ordenaba los papeles de su escritorio, y unas bancas que alumnos apurados no ponían en su lugar. Hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, era él. Lo sabía bien, fue el único capaz de preguntarle sobre sus asesorías. Daba igual, él estaba ahí.

-Hola, de nuevo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- ya sabía su nombre, al derecho y al revés, lo preguntó por cortesía.

-Loki… Loki Laufeyson. Lamento la molestia- pasó viendo dónde podría sentarse, pero, era el único así que lo más prudente sería sentarse cerca del profesor.

-No es ningún problema. Yo me ofrecí, toma asiento dónde te sientas cómodo, como puedes ver hay mucha ventaja- intentaba romper la tensión, y el pelinegro sólo hiso una pequeña mueca de _"sí, profesor, usted es muy gracioso". _–Comencemos, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?-movió su silla para estar más cerca de Loki, y éste se sonrojó un poco, pero no se notaba por el aire helado de la Refrigeración.

-Pues… la parte dónde se debe decir el clima de cada zona – Abrió su libro y señaló las páginas. Thor extendió sus manos para tomar el libro y tocó ligeramente la mano de Loki, frío contra calor. Desviaron la mirada, y el rubio leía el texto intentando darle una explicación coherente.

-Comienzas viendo los colores que vienen en el mapa, y en la parte de abajo viene la presión…- Decía muy seguro de sí, cuando volteó a ver sí Loki le prestaba atención se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes mirándolo- Ah…- no decían ni una palabra, sólo se miraban. _¡Dios! Esos ojos verdes._ Pensó el mayor. Mientras que Loki se preguntaba por qué no podía parar de mirarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gracias por seguirr:33 Lamento la tardanza._**

**_Aquí entra un poco más la historia de Kenan, hehe:3_**

* * *

**_-En el salón del Profesor Odínson -_**

-¡Thor! Quería saber sí….- Entró Kenan de un portazo, pero de inmediato se detuvo al ver la situación –…vendrías a mi casa a comer… Mejor lo dejamos para después- Rápidamente salió de ahí.

-Y-yo, ya entendí eso... Debo irme, hasta luego- Se paró de su pupitre y se llevó en las manos el libro que había sacado.

-Claro…- seguía en shock por el momento. Debía hablar con Kenan- ¿Sí? Kenan… ¿podré ir a tu casa?, está bien, nos vemos-. Mientras conducía debió llamar a su actual pareja- Sif, me temo que no podré llegar a comer, voy a la casa más tarde ¿sí?-

-_Ah… claro, está bien- _Contestó algo desanimada, ya le tenía la mesa lista.

-Nos vemos hasta entonces- y finalizó la llamada. Debía despejar su mente, y para eso, estar un momento lejos de Sif. Llegó a la casa de su amiga y tocó la puerta, lo recibió el mercenario loco.

-¡Miren que trajo el viento!- lo saludó enérgicamente.

-Ah… Hola, Wade, ¿me permites pasar?- No tenía ganas ni de seguirle la corriente.

-Uh, ¿qué ocurre, grandote?- le preguntó un poco serio, dejando al ligeramente sorprendido por su actitud.

-Bueno… - No siguió pues Kenan tomó de los hombros a Wade moviéndolo a un lado.

-Hola, pasa, ya está servido siéntete como en casa- cuando Thor pasó, la menor se aseguró que el rubio no la viera y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Wade. Se sentaron en la mesa, entre Kenan y el mercenario prepararon la comida, espagueti con albóndigas y una salsa de tomate encima. A un lado colocó un bote con queso Parmesano.- Y dime, ¿qué pasó? –intentó iniciar la conversación normal. Thor lo pensó un momento, en sí sería buena idea hablar de eso frente a Wade, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bien… Después de clases Loki fue… Se sentó una de las bancas de enfrente, creo que fui un poco estúpido, tomé mi silla y la acerqué a él- enterró su tenedor en una albóndiga y le dio un pequeño mordisco- cuando quería agarrar su libro toqué levemente sus manos, las tenía muy frías- terminó metiéndose la albóndiga completa en la boca.

-¿Y cómo llegaron a estar tan juntos cuando los 'interrumpí'? – dijo Kenan mientras suspiraba ya que Wade le daba una de sus albóndigas- gracias…-  
Parecía que el castaño no prestaba mera atención, Thor tomó en cuenta eso y se sintió con más libertad.

-Cuando terminé de explicarle volteé a verlo para ver sí me prestaba atención, y fue cuando nos quedamos mirándonos. En eso entraste tú, Loki recogió sus cosas y se retiró muy apresurado- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-creo que… Lo siento, lo que deberías hacer es…- Iba a darle una sugerencia a su amigo cuando la voz de su ex marido la interrumpió.

-Lo abrumaste, sí vuelve discúlpate, dile que tiene lindos ojos y que si otro día pueden platicar más tranquilamente- Dijo Wade con la voz gruesa de hombre que debería tener. Thor dejó de masticar y Kenan casi escupe su bebida.

-Acabas de… Pero qué… Está bien, lo haré- el rubio sonó convencido y siguió comiendo. La castaña todavía miraba con los ojos como platos a Wade.

-En todo lo que llevo de conocerte no habías hablado así...- le dijo para después limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

-¡Cásate con migo!-¿De nuevo?-¡sí otra vez!-No lo creo– Y volvió a sus peleas mentales, sí, ese era el verdadero Wade.

-Bueno… volviendo a lo importante… ¿Le dijiste a Sif que vendrías?- No quería tocar el tema de su matrimonio. Aparte de evitar una pelea entre Thor y su pareja.

-Sólo le dije que llegaría tarde- Le respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a la cocina y servirse más espagueti.

-¿No crees que piense que le eres infiel? Ya es como la tercera vez que la dejas plantada después del trabajo- Kenan sonaba algo preocupada.

-Pues, sí, tienes razón. Pero no volverá a pasar-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó curiosa.

-Terminaré con ella.- No se escuchaba ningún titubeo o dudas en su palabras.

-Estas… ¿estás seguro?- No creía lo que su amigo le decía, terminar una relación tan larga por un hombre menor y que no sabe sí le corresponderá.

-Sí lo haré, pero por ahora seguiré con esa farsa- Genial, ahora todo parecía de novela. Kenan pellizco el muslo izquierdo de Wade cuando sintió que ahora sí diría alguna estupidez. –Terminé... Gracias- la menor se levantó de su lugar para acompañar a su amigo a la puerta- Nos vemos el lunes-

-Sí, cualquier cosa me llamas- Vio como su amigo subía a su automóvil, y cerró la puerta tras de sí - Bocazas ¿por qué después de nuestro divorcio insististe en estar con migo?-

-¡Hay algo en Kenny Menny que me hace sentir bien!- Dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia. Kenan sólo lo miró sin expresión alguna y dándole la espalda sonrió de lado.

**_-En Casa de Thor-_**

-Amor, llegaste- Sif recibió de brazos abiertos a Thor.  
-Lo lamento, tenía que ayudar a un alumno a estudiar- Se disculpaba el rubio.

-No hay problema, ¿ya comiste? Puedo calentarte lo que preparé…- La pelinegra quería consentir a su novio, ésta sabía que tal vez cuando cumplieran sus cinco años le propondría matrimonio.

-Ya, lo siento, vengo llego- Thor puso una mano en su estómago enfatizando lo que decía.

-¿Fuiste con alguien a comer?- Sif no quería sonar molesta o celosa, pero pensar que su futuro esposo prefería estar con otra persona que con ella, no le gustaba.

-Sí, con mi compañera la Maestra Kindemann, quedaba de pasada- Entró en la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón, al fin comodidad.

-Ah… ya veo…- Dijo pensativa.

**_-El lunes en Colegio Stark-_**

Kenan estaba en su oficina dibujando lo primero que se le viniera a la mente… una chimichanga… Wade ama las chimichangas… Estaba dándole los toques finales cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta. No podría ser Thor, no tiene porqué tocar. –Adelante- dijo y enseguida se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos negros, muy alta y apuesta -¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Lamento no presentarme… Mi nombre es Sif- Su voz sonaba neutra pero más seria. _Esperen un segundo..._

-Uh, gusto en conocerla mi nombre es…- quería presentarse amablemente.

-Kenan Kindemann, lo sé, eres muy amiga de Thor ¿cierto?- cuestionó duramente.

-Yo, eh, sí… ¿hay algún problema?- Demonios, ahora se agarrarían de las greñas.

-Mm… puede que sí… Veamos, Thor ya no me recibe con las mismas ganas… Thor ya no llega temprano, poniendo de pretexto asuntos de trabajo… Thor ya no quiere hacerme el amor…- Bien, lo siento hijo de Odín pero esa mujer está algo loca.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- Quería terminar eso rápido antes que llegara el rubio y fuera partícipe de la charla.

-¿Qué intento decir? ¡Qué te mantengas lejos de Thor! Por tu culpa está distraído, eso no había pasado nunca, ¿de acuerdo?- Señaló con su dedo índice a Kenan y ésta sólo la miraba tranquilamente.

-Sí, cómo gustes- Fue su corta respuesta. La mujer de mayor estatura se retiró casi echando humo por las orejas. La puerta no terminó de cerrarse, pues otra persona entró.

-Kenan ¿puedo pasar?- Era el maestro de Biología y Química. Bruce Banner.

-¡Claro, Bruno!- lo recibió alegremente- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Ayudarme a revisar unos Exámenes de Recuperación- Entró tímidamente, pero así era él, tranquilo y tímido.

**_-En otro lugar de Colegio Stark-_**

Thor buscaba sin descanso a Loki, hasta que logró visualizar a uno de sus amigos, para ser exactos, a su novia.

-Oye, hey, ¿has visto a tu amigo Loki?- La rubia se exaltó un poco, era raro que le preguntaran por Loki.

-Ah, yo… Sí, se quedó con la Maestra Kindemann a revisar unos exámenes- le respondió aún sorprendida.

-Está bien, gracias- y se fue rápido de ahí, dejando a Amora pensando (y sí que le hace falta pensar). Thor iba esquivando hábilmente a cada estudiante descuidado, y accidentalmente interrumpió a una que otra pareja de novios. Llegó a la puerta del salón de Kenan. Antes de abrir la puerta, a ésta ya le estaba girando la perilla. Se puso un poco nervioso cuando vio que era a quien tanto buscaba.

Armado ya con el suficiente valor, lo saludó.

-¡Loki!, eh, yo, ¡hola! Quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Se puede?-el de cabello oscuro lo miro un poco extrañado, y sus mejillas se llenaron de un tenue color rojo, resaltaba mucho con su piel pálida.

-Buenos días…E-Está bien- Thor tomó las cosas del menor y lo acompañó a su clase siguiente después del descanso. El salón estaba vacío, eso le dio ventaja al rubio.

-Yo… quería disculparme por lo del otro día- Comenzó el hijo de Odín. –Quiero decir que… eres muy lindo, ¡digo!- mierda, mierda, mierda, ya lo estaba arruinando- Tienes unos ojos hermosos… y…- No pudo continuar, el ojiverde comenzó a reírse tiernamente, lo cual cautivó al rubio.

-No hay problema, pero… esto no es correcto. Lo siento- Loki lo miraba apenado.

-Intentémoslo…- Dijo Thor con esperanza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ésta historia ya está muy avanzada en Amor-Yaoi http: ?sid=85968 (quitar el espacio entre ) por sí quieren leerlo con más secuencia:) **

**-En la hora de Salida-**

-Kenny Menny, ¡Ya vine! – se señalaba Wade.

-Ya te vi… -subió en su camioneta algo distraída.

-¡Algo le pasa a Kenan!- El mercenario se acercó y tomó de la barbilla a la castaña para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Yo… Suéltame y te cuento- Wade lo pensó un momento, acortó la distancia entre los dos y le dio un largo y fogoso beso, mientras que Kenan confundida intentaba acomodarse.

-¡Maestra Kindemann! – gritaba un alumno, haciendo que los dos que se estaban demostrando afecto saltaran del susto y se golpearan con el techo de la camioneta.

-¡Auch! Ah, qué rayos… -abrió rápidamente la ventana –Peter, disculpa eso…- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No hay problema- sonrío entendiendo- Sólo quería devolverle el libro que le prestó a Harry. Pensaba dárselo mañana pero la vi saliendo- Le extendió su libro sobre el Arte, no le agradaba mucho pero era parte del programa.

-Oh, ya veo. Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana- El otro asintió y se retiró – ese muchacho tiene algo… a muchos les parecerá raro y retraído pero es buena persona- Wade escuchaba atentamente a la castaña.- Está bien… continuando… Hoy en la mañana recibí la visita de la 'novia' de Thor… creé que tiene algo conmigo- dijo molesta mientras cambiaba de estación la radio.

-¿Y Kenny ya se lo dijo a el cabello de comercial?-

-No, Wade. ¿Debería?- miraba al mercenario con un poco de miedo.

-Por el bien de los dos- ¿tú y ella?- ¡No! ¡Thor y su no-novia! ¡Kenny y yo estamos bien!– Al parecer el cerebro de Wade está conectado con su boca, aunque lo único coherente es la parte de Thor.

-Tienes razón… Y es raro que lo diga– tomó su celular y marcó a su amigo. Tardó un momento en contestar.

**-En el Aula 23-**

-Y, ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer? – preguntaba un rubio sonriendo con una mano en el mentón, una pose muy coqueta.

-Me gusta leer… Es una manera pura de entrar en una historia– dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa mientras se miraban a los ojos. Cuando el celular de Thor comenzó a sonar. Éste no quería contestar pero el sonido era insistente, Loki le hizo una seña para que contestara.

-¿Bueno?- No miró quién era, sólo quería apresurarse.

-_Thor… no me digas que estás con Loki…. Debo decirte algo, pero ¡estate calmado!-_

-Uh, claro, está bien. ¿Qué sucede?- su interior le decía que Kenan le diría que iba a tener un hijo o que se volvería a casar con Wade. Ojalá sea la segunda, _deberían._

-_Pero antes… no, no tendré un hijo- _El otro soltó el aire que retuvo- _Es sobre tu dueña Sif… Cree que la engañas o te das escapaditas con migo, hum-_

Thor se quedó boquiabierto por la declaración, y de inmediato preguntó -¡¿Porqué lo dices?!- Asustó un poco a su acompañante que lo miraba con duda-

-_Vino en la mañana, no quiero decir que me amenazó pero parecía que sí.- _intentó insinuarle la castaña. Carajo, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?-

-_Algo como 'no te acerques a Thor' y esas cosas. Wade, ¡quítate! ¡Ahora no!… Ignora eso- _

-Está bien… Bueno, no le prestes atención a Sif, yo hablaré con ella-

-_Más te vale. Nos vemos 'amor'- _dicho eso en broma, se río a carcajada limpia. Asiendo reír un poco a Thor, hasta en la peor situación ve el lado gracioso. Colgaron los dos.

-¿Pasa algo, Profesor?- preguntó Loki con duda y un poco asustado.

-No. Por favor, llámame sólo Thor- le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al menor- Sólo que… la mujer con la que salgo, se volvió posesiva, algo que no había pasado.

-Porque a usted le gusto yo… lo lamento… yo fui quién arruinó su relación…- Las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron al rubio-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No digas eso- Thor acarició con su palma la mejilla de Loki- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte… Sigamos viéndonos así hasta que resuelva mi relación con esa mujer- el otro asintió.- por ahora lo mejor es que nos retiremos- ayudó al menor recogiendo parte de sus cosas y cargando su mochila.

Saliendo del salón terminando el pasillo había una chica rubia esperando a su novio. Thor le entregó disimuladamente a Loki sus cosas, él también tenía problemas, debía terminar con su novia para que sea más fácil reunirse con su nuevo amor. Pero teme que sí lo hace, ésta arme un chisme.

-Amora, gracias por esperarme- Se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla pero la otra muy ansiosa hizo que el beso fuera en la boca. Incomodando un poco al mayor, el pelinegro volteó rápidamente hacia Thor dándole una mirada de _lo siento. _El rubio se encogió de hombros entendiendo.

-Lo que sea por ti- le respondió con una sonrisa. -¿nos vamos?-

-Sí, gracias Profesor Odínson, nos vemos mañana- Quería que Amora se adelantara para poder despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia permaneció unida con el brazo.

-No hay problema, hasta mañana- Thor se despidió moviendo la mano.

**-En Casa de Thor-**

-Thor… tengo algo que decirte…- se acercó a paso lento y muy sensual hacia dónde estaba sentado su pareja. Bravo, más sorpresas. Espera que sea algo como que deberían romper para siempre.

-Dime.- dijo un poco indiferente cambiándole de canal a la televisión frente a él.

La pelinegra se sentó en el sofá y dijo-Estoy embarazada…- El otro automáticamente volteó la cabeza como si de ver a Loki se tratara.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ, QUÉ?!-

**SaludosC:**


	6. Chapter 6

**_D: tengo poca actividad aquí... debo confesar que... antes no me gustaba tanto DC Cómics, pero después de ver Young Justice, me enamoré de Batman(y era al que más odiaba) la vida no tiene sentido :fuck: Quiero animarme a escribir un fic de Young Justice, pero falta el golpe de la inspiración (que probablemente aparezca; mientras me baño, estoy... orinando, comiendo, y etc.) Plasmé en Kenan un poco de mi personalidad, así soy aveces de cruda y dura:3_**

* * *

-¿No es hermoso, cariño?- decía una emocionada pelinegra.

-P-pero… ¿estás segura?- preguntó Thor muy impresionado, y _asustado_. Pensando posibilidades de _CÓMO_.

-Sí, al principio creí que era dolor de estomago- rió un poco avergonzada. Pero el rubio no estaba de bromas.- ¿no te agrada la idea?- su expresión era de preocupación.

-Me parece bien… -dijo no muy convencido. Sif era el terrorista árabe, y sus planes un edificio enorme.- ¿No estás enojada porque no llegué a comer los otros días?- Al parecer la pregunta cayó también de sorpresa para Sif.

-No, claro que no, entiendo perfectamente que sea parte de tu trabajo- Bueno, en parte sonaba comprensiva pero se notaba enojo. Ya no quiso darle vueltas al asunto- ¿y sí nos vamos a dormir y mañana le damos la noticia a tu padre?-

-¡NO!... quiero decir… esperemos un poco- rió nervioso con una mano detrás de la nuca- por ahora, tengo sueño- fingió un bostezo mientras se acercaba a su cama- hasta mañana-

**_-Nuevo día en Colegio Stark (todo ahí._.)-_**

-No… cuelga tú- Kenan sonreía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello- Ay, tú primero- soltó una leve risa. Pero su coqueteo terminó cuando un muy alterado rubio entró a la oficina que compartían.- Bocazas, nos vemos en la tarde- terminando su llamada- WOW, WOW… ¿¡Qué pasa, princesa!?

Thor comenzó a balbucear unas cosas que tal vez ni él entendía, _deben ser de su lugar natal_. Kenan lo más sensato que pudo hacer, fue levantarse de su silla, acercarse al rubio mientras lo sostenía de los hombros y darle una bofetada que sonó por todo el lugar.

El mayor miraba con miedo a su compañera, pero después dejó caer sus hombros indicando que se calmó. Eso y que también no lo volviera a hacer.

-Lo siento, era necesario- El otro asintió, y suspiró.

-Sif no está molesta por no haber llegado a comer… Pero, uh, ¡AAHH! – no terminó, se tomó sus cabellos y comenzó a jalárselos. La castaña sorprendida lo tomó fuerte de las manos y así calmó un poco a su compañero.

-Tranquilo, vamos por partes- Lo sentó en su silla, y con sus manos lo peinaba intentando tranquilizarlo- tranquilo... Desde el comienzo. Sif no está molesta- Thor movía de arriba abajo su cabeza.

-Bueno… me dijo que, ella… ella está embarazada. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?- Kenan abrió los ojos, es mujer está loca, justo ella misma aseguró que no tenía encuentros íntimos con Thor hacía mucho.

-Ah… Será más difícil cortar con ella… Tu padre Odín te obligará a casarte con ella ¿cierto?-

-Sí, lamentablemente sí. Soy un idiota, ¡debí haber terminado mi relación hace mucho!- El rubio estaba que explotaba en rabia. –Aún no entiendo cómo.

-Tal vez, por ahora actúa cómo si estuvieras emocionado. Es lindo, un ser nacerá, al menos hazlo por la o el niño que nazca- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.-

**-En horas de Clase-**

-Y esos son prototipos textuales…-Kenan cerró su libro- Antes de que los deje ir cobardemente, ¿algún valiente en contarme un chiste? Si no me hacen reír los dejaré salir hasta que suene.

-¡Yo!- Un muchacho rubio levantaba la mano. Qué valiente.

-¿Sí, Sr. Thompson?- La maestra Kindemann estaba un poco harta que sea el que siempre se quiere hacer el gracioso, pero no tuvo de otra.

-Era una pata que tenia 5 patos y no sabía cómo llamarlas y las empieza a nombrar:

Pata, Peta, Pita, Pota y la última patita le dice "¡Yo María Clara, mamá, María Clara!"- El típico abucheo de _Buuuuh_-

-Pft… cof, ya… ya pueden salir- Decía incrédula la castaña.

Los alumnos salían tranquilamente, aún faltaban 15 minutos para el timbre. _Soy buena persona_, pensaba Kenan. Pero una discusión entre susurros y gritos le llamó la atención, provenía de Loki y su amiguita… no, su novia, Morticia… no. Barbie, no. ¡Amora!

-¡Loki, no me puedes hacer esto!- exclamaba la mujer.

-Amora… lo siento, en verdad. Pero esto no está funcionando- El pelinegro intentaba controlar a su compañera.

-Ah… ¿y quién es? ¿Ella es más linda, no?- Kenan se daba una idea. _Pues claro, Loki hace su parte terminando con su novia. _Tiene sentido, pero sí supiera que no es linda, sino, _lindo. _Desfallecería.

-No, no es por alguien más. Sólo que me di cuenta que ahora no quiero estar en alguna relación- Amora muy molesta salió de ahí, dejando al pelinegro un poco confundido, pero aliviado de que al fin estaría libre.

-¿Todo bien?- La maestra lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-S-sí… ¿y ese anillo?- preguntó curioso y un poco divertido.

-¿Qué…? ¡OH! Bueno, me lo regalaron…- Rió un poco apenada- Hey, no le diré a nadie sobre lo de ti y el profesor Odínson- le guiñó un ojo a Loki.

-Eheheh. Gracias, hasta mañana- se despidió para salir de ahí.

-La juventud… - Kenan comenzó a divagar en su mente, hasta que un golpe en la ventana le llamó la atención –PERO QUE MIER…- se sobresaltó en su asiento.- ¿Wade?- El mercenario la saludaba desde afuera intentando sostenerse de la ventana. Casi por instinto corrió directo a abrirla- ¿Puedes explicar que carajos haces aquí? Creo que deberías estar trabajando…

-¡Quise darle una visita a Kenan! Terminé mi encargo temprano y este lugar educativo quedaba cerca- Le cayó encima a la menor, en una abrazo.

-¡Quítate! Casi me rompes la espalda, idiota- Kenan dejó de forcejear. Y suspiró resignada. Wade miraba a la de ojos verdes.- ¿Qué me ves? – preguntó un poco amargada.

-Kenan tuvo razón en dejarme… - Dijo sin apartar la vista.

-¿Ahora qué estás diciendo?…- El mercenario no respondió, y sólo soltó a Kenan. Subió en la ventana y moviendo la mano se despidió. La castaña estaba demasiado confundida. _Loco._

**-Con Thor y Loki después de Clases-**

-Entonces su plan es… ¿casarse con su pareja Sif?- el pelinegro intentaba entender lo que planeaba Thor- Y cuando su hijo nazca se separará de ella…

-Muy bien Loki, es exactamente lo que pensé- dijo dándole palmadas al menor- Aunque hay algo que aún no me cuadra del todo, y es cómo… Ah, no importa… ¿Tienes tarea? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- el otro negó con la cabeza. Miró su celular- Yo… ya debo irme. Parece que Sif está preocupada. Nos vemos mañana- Le dio un beso cerca de los labios al pelinegro.

-Nos vemos-

Thor ya casi llegaba a su casa, pero antes como buen gesto fue a un lugar de comida rápida a comprar unas hamburguesas. Tres por si acaso. Cuatro de ser necesarias.

La pelinegra no paraba de mirar el reloj, faltando un par de minutos, salió corriendo al baño, metiéndose un dedo a la garganta, provocándose vómito instantáneo. El rubio entró gritándolo, pero viendo que nadie respondió, se preocupó un poco, pero escuchó a alguien en el baño _debe ser ella_. En efecto, y estaba vomitando…

-¡Sif! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo agachándose para recoger unos cabellos que se le pegaban en la boca a la mujer.

-Sí, Thor. Leí que esto es normal… - El rubio miraba horrorizado la escena, agradeciendo de no haber sido mujer.

**-2 Semanas después-**

-Bien muchachote,_ what happens in this fucking day!? _– Una mujer castaña de ojos verdes arreglaba el cabello de su amigo.

-Propondré matrimonio…- decía un rubio no muy convencido.

-No te escuché… ¿qué demonios dijiste?- preguntaba cómo si estuvieran en medio de una guerra-

-¿qué fumaste?- Thor estaba un poco nervioso-

-Uh, sólo un cigarrillo, además veía The Hurt Locker, he-he. Bueno, ve por ella tigre.- Dándole una palmada en la espalda intentaba animarlo.

-Um… Bien- salió de la casa de Kenan para subir en el automóvil y dirigirse a recoger a Sif. Llegando a su destino, bajó y se acercó a la puerta, tocó tranquilamente con su nudillo. Salió la pelinegra con un vestido rojo entallado y con escote de corazón.-… ¿Lista? -

-Siempre- le sonrió pícaramente y juntos se fueron.

En el restaurante Sif tocaba en veces su estomago, dónde _no había nada_.  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Decía una mujer rubia.

-¿Sobre qué, Kenan?- preguntó un hombre pelirrojo y con lentes oscuros.

-¡Shh! Matt, llámame Kenya, es mi nombre secreto- Mientras decía eso, veía el menú- Muy caro… no, ¿enserio comen eso?, no. -

-¿Era también necesaria la peluca?- Kenan… digo, _Kenya_ se sorprendía mucho sobre lo que su amigo podría saber sin ver.

-Valla, sí, lo es.-

-

-Me alegra que estemos aquí, cumpliendo un año más, quién lo diría ¿no?- Sif decía emocionada y sin poder creerlo, mientras sostenía una copa con champaña en su mano.

-Sí, he-he. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Quería saber, ser parte del proceso.

-Me siento bien, aunque hay veces en que me siento un poco mareada.-

Después de intercambiar unas palabras más siguieron comiendo. Hasta que Sif tuvo que ir a empolvarse la nariz. Fue cuando _Kenya _entró en acción.  
-Matt, ya vuelvo, esta misión es de vida o muerte. Tin, tin, tiin… tururuuu….-

-Vio Misión Imposible- suspiró, y aprovechó que su amiga no estaba para robarle un brócoli.

Dentro del Tocador Kenya fingió que entraba a un baño a hacer sus necesidades. Mientras veía por un espacio (bastante amplio, _están muy bien hechos, ppft)_ a la mujer de cabello negro viéndose por el espejo. Susurraba un par de cosas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que se desabrochó el vestido y traía papel higiénico en la zona de la barriga. _Pero qué demonios._

La mujer del vestido rojo dio un gran respiro, para después tomar papel nuevo y ponerlo otra vez en el mismo lugar. Se aseguró que nadie la estuviera observando, y salió de ahí.

* * *

_**Manita arriba sí les gustó:) NAH MENTIRA, aquí no hay manitas...  
Saludos, gracias por leer :3**_

Núnca pongo esto pero igual:

Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Cómics. Algunos sacados de la mente brillante de Stan Lee y su compañerouski Jack Kirby.


	7. La Boda ¿Enserio?

_**EHEHEHEH... había olvidado ésta historia:( Lo que pasa es que ya está terminada y como estoy continuando otra... hihi... bueno aquí está Cap.7:N**_

* * *

-Pss, Matt, esto es una pila de popó- la castaña volvió a su asiento.

-Creí que ibas al baño…- Respondió un poco ingenuo el pelirrojo.

-No hablo de eso. Me refiero a que creo que la novia de Thor está mintiendo. Oh, lo olvidé, tu no conoces mentir porque eres muy honesto- El comentario hizo sonreír de lado a su acompañante.- ¿qué debo hacer?

-¿Y sí estas equivocada? Lo mejor es que no intervengas, a menos que Thor te lo pida-

-Zanahoria, tienes razón… Oh Dios mío, aquí va con el anillo-

-  
La pelinegra se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Bueno Sif, yo… Quiero decirte algo- El rubio paso su mano temblorosa por su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita.

-¿Sí, cariño?- La cosa ya era algo obvia pero fingió que no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

-Sí te casarías con migo…- Se arrodilló frente a la mujer y abrió la caja, dentro de ella había un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de piedras azules.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Thor, claro que sí!- mantenía su mano tapándose la boca de tan sorprendida y emocionada que estaba. Acercó la mano que tenía libre para que el otro le colocara el objeto circular. Terminado eso la pelinegra abrazó a su prometido. Todos los que estaban alrededor aplaudieron.

-  
-Matt, no aplaudas, carajo- la castaña decía molesta.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó como niño regañado. La menor terminó de comer y el pelirrojo se ofreció a pagar la cuenta. Típica pelea, pagaron entre los dos. –Debo verme con Peter, ¿no te molestas?- Kenan rió, al parecer últimamente les da por fijarse en personas menores. _Qué lástima_.

-No, que va, nos vemos entonces-

-  
En un automóvil había una pareja, el hombre era de cabellos rubios y la mujer de cabello negro, besándose apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿No debemos esperar un poco…? Nnhh- Thor decía entre beso y beso.

-Así que prefieres la luna de miel, está bien- terminó de besar a su prometido. Se acomodó bien su vestido y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí… Te llevaré de vuelta- condujo hasta llegar a la casa de Sif, dónde se bajó para abrirle la puerta y despedirla en la entrada.

-Nos vemos- Y otro beso, que duró más.

**-4 Meses después (Una semana antes de la boda)-**

-Estoy harta… espero valga la pena- Sif se sostenía el vestido blanco que intentaba probarse.

-En primera porqué inventaste eso de estar embarazada- Una mujer de cabellos rubios casi blancos hacia fuerza para poder abrochar el vestido.

-Tenía que obligar a Thor a casarse con migo, de esa forma tendré su nombre y riquezas. ¡Auch, cuidado, Valkiria!-

-Lo siento, pésima idea, mejor ponte una bolsa de basura, esa si te va a quedar- Contestó molesta, por la situación en general.

-Si no me vas a ayudar mejor vete- La mujer sueca frunció el ceño y dejó el vestido- No, era broma, continua- la otra obedeció y haló más fuerte, sacándole todo el aire a la pelinegra.

-Listo.- Dijo ganadora Valkiria.  
**  
-Después de Clases en Colegio Stark-**

-Loki…- Salían susurros de la boca del rubio. Quería aprovechar cada instante.

-Nnhh- El menor no podía contestar, dentro de su boca tenía una lengua invasora. Pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los interrumpió, ambos se asustaron demasiado, apenas alcanzaron a acomodarse como si estuvieran repasando, y entró un hombre con una barba peculiar.

-¡Aquí estas! Creí que estabas en tu oficina- Entró Tony muy contento- Oh, Sr. Laufeyson, no sabía que usted tuviera problemas en el estudio…-Loki estaba rojo como tomate- Uh… tiene sentido. ¡Tiene sentido!-

-¿Qué tiene sentido?- Dijo Thor intentando ocultar sus nervios.

-Um… no sé. No, espera, ¡lo tengo! ¡Por eso estabas emo hace tiempo! ¡Porque prefieres a Loki que a tu futura esposa!- decía el castaño más que feliz.

-Yo… Tony, cálmate, ¿a qué viniste?- Thor se masajeaba la cien con dos dedos mientras se calmaba, pero agradeció que Tony no lo tomara a mal.

-A felicitarte, semental. Por al fin ver que alguien te domó… pero lo mejor es desearte suerte- sonrió satisfecho mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Thor y otro a Loki, dejándolos desconcertados por su gesto.-¡Nos vemos luego!

-Usted tiene buenos amigos- le dijo Loki al rubio. El mayor abrazó fuerte a su amor.

-Gracias-

**-2 horas antes de la boda-**

-¡Cómo está el novio!- saludó alegre Kenan.

-Bien… - contestó desanimado. Detrás de la mujer entraron dos hombres, uno muy alto y rubio, pero con corte militar. El otro bajo y con barba.

-Tranquilo, grandote. Todo saldrá bien- Echó porras el director Stark.

-Hola, Thor. Disfruta este día, que vienen otros.- Felicitaciones cortesía de Steve.

-Sí lo que intentas decir es que se irá al infierno, es un hecho- El castaño dio una palmada al pecho de Steve, para después besarlo ligeramente.- Te dejamos, nos vemos en la cena- Salieron de ahí.

-Bien, yo también te dejo, hablar con el espejo es una buena terapia-

El rubio se veía en el espejo. Jamás pensó que ese día llegaría, y menos de esa forma. Suspiró, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, su camisa y por último su corbata.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión matrimonial de dos personas enamoradas…- El obispo comenzó su diálogo.

Sif, se notaba impaciente pero no lo demostró, quería que todo saliera bien.  
La parte final se acercaba, y era cuando Thor consiguió ponerse más nervioso, en un rato dónde te desconectas del mundo, divagó y pensó en la posibilidad de que Loki estuviera en un taxi camino ahí, entrara por las grandes puertas y dijera; "¡Me opongo!"

-Puede besar a la novia…- Esas últimas palabras lo regresaron salvajemente a la realidad. Torpemente se acercó a los labios de Sif, y se juntaron en algo que no quería llamar '_beso_'. Después de despedirlos en un no muy ostentoso automóvil, los novios se reencontraron con los invitados en la fiesta, _no había que celebrar nada_, pensaba Thor.

-¡Feliz seas, Barbie!- felicitó Wade al rubio.

-Gracias… - Decía apenado por el nuevo apodo. -¿Quieres pastel?- El castaño asintió mientras sonreía, y siguió a Thor.

Kenan estaba nuevamente escondida en un baño. Mientras veía lo que Sif tramaba, cualquiera sólo por eso la llamaría_pervertida_, oh, vamos, ha hecho cosas peores, no saben lo que es serlo… Ahí se encontraba la pelinegra con otra mujer, según los comentarios se llamaba Valkiria.

-¡Estoy harta!, no puedo respirar, al menos ya estoy legalmente casada con Thor- decía Sif lanzando al suelo un pedazo de plástico que parecía tener el molde de su estomago.

-Será mejor que te lo vuelvas a poner sí no quieres levantar sospechas- Le obligó Valkiria.

La menor de ojos verdes estaba encima de un retrete en cuclillas, pero éste no estaba muy limpio, que terminó resbalándose y golpeándose en el trasero. _Auch_, trató de no exclamar nada como solía hacerlo. Pero lamentablemente levantó sospechas, la mujer de ojos azules y rubia se aproximó a la puerta del baño y lo abrió con mucha fuerza, encontrándose con Kenan mal acomodada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hola… he he- Valkiria la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la estampó en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios hacías escondida en ese baño?- cuestionó molesta.

-Y-yo… - No quería responder. _Lo que hago por amor._

La mujer de Suecia sacó de su escote algo que parecía una navaja y la posó en la tráquea de la menor- Se te ocurre decirle algo a Thor y date por muerta- La castaña no tuvo más que asentir.


	8. Todo tranquilo

_**Ehehehe! sólo los reviews me recuerdan que debo subir los capitulos:(**_

* * *

-Dios mío… casi muero- respiraba agitadamente. Llegó a su mesa con la mano en el pecho calmándose.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kenny? ¡Necesita besos!- El mercenario se limpió el pastel que tenía en la boca para tomar de los cachetes a Kenan.

-¡No, Wade, quítate! Casi me matan, y tú tragando pastel- Cuando la castaña mencionó la parte de matar, Wade se alarmó deteniendo su acción. Kenan notó que el otro iba a gritar algo y de inmediato le tapó la boca- Pero Shh… -El mayor asintió y acercó su boca al oído de la mujer y le susurró;

-_Te amo_- Kenan abrió los ojos y de inmediato se volteó a otra dirección, ocultando el sonrojo.

-

-Uf, Thor, ya volví, es un poco difícil llevar el vestido…- Sif reía, _tal vez sea buena idea decirle que lo mejor es que no tome_, el rubio descartó ese pensamiento cuando la pelinegra comenzó a abrazarlo 'amorosamente'.

-Muy buena decisión, hijo- Felicitaba el Sr. Odínson.

-Gracias, padre…-

Ambos se pararon para ir al centro de la pista, bailaron el clásico vals en las bodas. Cuando terminaron, los invitados volvieron a sus anteriores lugares a bailar con sus parejas.  
Lo que Kenan esperaba era la parte dónde pusieran música Disco, oh sí. _I will survive, ey eyyy._

-¡Bailemos! -Te dirá que no…- No me ha respondido ¿cómo lo sabes?- Es obvio– Wade discutía con él mismo. La castaña ignoraba al otro, intentaba disfrutar del pastel, mientras veía como Steve y Tony se mantenían unidos bailando. El mercenario pidió dos vasos con tequila, cuando los trajeron puso uno al lado de Kenan.- Bebe un poco- sugirió.

-Yo no bebo…- le dijo seria.

-Sólo un poco, ¡me lo tomaré si no te gusta!- Kenan lo pensó y confiando en Wade tomó un sorbo. El mercenario empujó el vaso inclinándolo más, haciendo que la castaña casi se ahogara. Empezó a toser, hizo su mano en puño y golpeó disimuladamente al mayor en la nariz- ¡Mi rostro! ¡Ya no le gustaré a Kenny Menny!- se quejaba.

-Por idiota… Camarero, otros dos vasos con tequila- Y continuó bebiendo.

-

-¡Otro, otro!- gritaba el millonario

-No… es suficienteh…- Insistía Thor. Sif ya se había ido de la fiesta por asuntos naturales. _Reposo o algo así. _Pero no quería llegar a extremos.

-Eres un aguado, vamos. ¡Otra!- Tony le pasaba un vaso por la cara, incitándolo. El rubio ya sabía que quién mejor que Stark para saber controlar el alcohol.

-¡Bueno, pero ya cállate!- Se bebió el vaso de vodka como si fuera agua.

-Thor… ¡Thor!, deboh decirtes, algo…- llegó Kenan casi cayéndose, abrazó del hombro a su amigo para que llegara a su altura- Yo, ¿sabebs, qué te amos, verdad? -

-Y yo sa ti…- Daban vueltas sin rumbo fijo.

-Tengo… ogh, qué decirtesh, algo, ¡ursgente!- Comenzó –Buenosh, verhás… Tu noviesitapf… no el de pelo negro no…, Sif, sí Sif, te está mintiendoss, amigogh míoh.- Le decía susurrándole en el oído.

-¡Claroh!, lo supe todoh este tiempo!- Y ambos empezaron a reírse. – No importah, yo… yo… -No terminó, pues tomó una servilleta para taparse la boca, y tragarse el vómito.

-Thor… erehs asquerosos…- Siguieron riendo. Thor por el comentario se acercó a la boca de Kenan para darle un beso.- ¡Quígtate! huelegs ma-a-al- Pasado tiempo mientras se abrazaban, Wade intervino y tomó de la cintura a Kenan para llevársela.

-¡Muy divertida fiesta, Ricitos!- Se despidió de Tony y Steve, y salió de ahí-  
**  
-Al día siguiente (un domingo para ser exactos…)-  
**  
-Ah…- El hijo de Odín intentó levantarse de la cama, pero un dolor de cabeza se lo impidió.- Mi cabeza…- Con la poca vista que tenía intentó analizar dónde estaba. Las paredes eran Blancas, y otras dos verdes. _Cómo los ojos de Loki._ – ESPERA, ¿QUÉ?- Se levantó de golpe, seguido de un dolor muy intenso, pero logró ignorarlo cuando a su izquierda vio un cuerpo.

Con algo de temor tomó las sábanas y las bajó un poco, el ser que se encontraba a su lado tenía cabello negro… _Sif. _Pero no, había algo más, su cabello era corto. Éste se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. -¿Thor?... Buenos días-

-L-Loki… hola- se alegró y lo besó. El ojiverde se levantó de su cama, llevaba unos bóxers negros muy lindos. _¿¡Bóxers!?_

-Te traeré una aspirina- Le sonrió y salió de ahí.

-¡Espera!- corrió para alcanzar a Loki, aguantando las punzadas que sentía en la cabeza. – No me creerás… pero no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó ayer- El menor sacó un vaso y lo llenó con agua, se lo acercó y le entregó la pastilla a Thor. El rubio la ingirió.

-Bueno… Ayer te casaste. Alrededor de las 3:45 de la madrugada el Sr. Stark tocaba a mi puerta. Y cuando la abrí te lanzó a mis brazos, o al menos eso dijo, y me juraste amor eterno- Se encogió de hombros. Cómo si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Y-yo… ¿en serio? Lo lamento…- Estúpido Tony, estúpido alcohol, estúpida fiesta, estúpida boda.

-Sí, y sé que es verdad. Pero lo que me inquietó es que tu celular no ha parado de sonar- Fue a la sala y del saco de Thor tomó el aparato- Aquí dice… 20 llamas de Sif-

-He tenido más de mi madre- Marcó el número de Sif.

-_¡Thor! Me diste un susto. Cuando supe que terminaste en casa de Tony me quedé… cómo decirlo, un poco más tranquila- _Contestó no muy alterada.- ¿_Quieres que te recoja de con Tony?_

_-_¡NO!, está bien, yo llego más tarde, cariño. Nos vemos- Y colgó.

**-6 Meses y unos días después-**

-Thor… ¡Ya es hora!- gritó la pelinegra.

-P-pero… ¡estoy viendo a Bear Grylls tomándose su orina!-

-¡NO, THOR!- Contestó enojada.

-Está bien, está bien, sube al auto. Ese bebé se tardó bastante, ¿no crees?-

-Sí… claro.-

Thor conducía lo más deprisa y cuidadosamente que pudo. Mientras preparaban a Sif, el rubio llamó a Kenan, pero ésta dijo que no podía porque tenía asuntos. _Claro, sí sus asuntos era tener intimidad con Wade, de acuerdo._  
Lo que realmente pasaba era que la castaña no quería ser parte de la novelita que pasaría.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que por fin le permitieron entrar a ver a su esposa y su hijo. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, un poco cansada, hehe.

El rubio se acercó al bebé y lo tomó en brazos. Tenía una piel algo blanca, _qué raro,_ Sif, y él tienen la piel un poco morena… No le dio importancia.  
Pasaron alrededor de tres días, y Sif ya se podía regresar a casa. Al pequeñín se le comenzaba a notar el cabello oscuro, _debe ser de la madre_. Cuando abrió los ojos y su mirada era muy azul, más que la suya propia, se sorprendió.

-Éste bebé no es mío…- Inquirió el rubio.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú y yo lo hicimos- Reía Sif.

-Claro- Seguía mirándolo- Pongámosle Jonathan- Volteó a ver a su esposa, y ésta lo miraba un poco curiosa.

-¿Jonathan? ¿En serio?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí… Es mi turno de hacer algo-

-Está bien… Será Jonathan Odínson…- Sonrió.

* * *

**_XQ XQ? XQUÉ Jonathan? porque supongo que es el varón de Jane... ehehehe, cómo Jane Foster?! entienden :DD_**


	9. Nuevo problema

_**hihihi, continuando con lo random/cómico :3**_

* * *

**- Lunes en Colegio Stark-**

-Por eso a nadie le gustan las matemáticas- comentaba Thor.

-Profe… ¿y sí nos deja salir ya?- Preguntaba una joven asiéndole ojitos al rubio.

Thor miró su reloj, pensó un momento, y parándose de su asiento les dijo:-  
Faltan 20 minutos, yo iré a mi oficina. Cuando timbre ustedes pueden salir- Los alumnos exclamaron de alegría y otros en protesta por la condición.

En su camino a su destino, pensaba todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del fin de semana. Se casó, se puso borracho, y terminó en la casa de Loki… Volviendo a lo de pasarse de bebida; Recuerda una plática con Kenan, ¿sobre qué?, todo eran cosas borrosas.

Ya casi llegaba a su oficina, cuando unos sonidos hicieron que se detuviera de golpe. Eran… gemidos, _qué demonios. _Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta.

-Hm, ¡Vamos, Wade! Abróchalo bien.- Kenan decía con los brazos estirados mientras el mercenario intentaba abotonar el saco que la mujer traía puesto.

-Qué… yo… - Thor estaba realmente confundido, _tengo la mente demasiado sucia._-Lo siento creí que…-

-¿Que, qué? – dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño, matando con la mirada al recién llegado.

-Nada, qué peleaban…–se rascó la frente, y tomó asiento en su silla. Veía como los otros dos batallaban con la prenda de ropa, pero se decidió a preguntar-Kenan… ¿recuerdas que en la fiesta después de la boda me habías dicho algo?-

Kenan se detuvo, pensando exactamente qué era eso, mientras Wade seguía tocándola (para acomodarle su ropa, claro…claro.)  
-Te dije que te amo, es lo único que recuerdo. Oh, y que olías horrible-

-¡Dijiste que olía mal!- ambos comenzaron a reír- Bueno, espero no haber hecho alguna otra estupidez-Thor suspiró.

-¿Porqué Barbie esconde su anillo?- intervino al fin el mercenario, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Kenan.

-Eh… no estoy seguro- el rubio miraba su mano. _Buena pregunta, bigmouth._

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo está tu hijo?-preguntó Kenan, sí fuera una situación diferente hubiera dado énfasis y comillas a la palabra _hijo_, pero tenía que callarse, o le iría mal.

-Bien, es muy lindo. Espero saque mi guapura- dijo muy seguro de sí el rubio. Kenan soltó una risotada.

-Esperaba esa respuesta de Tony-Filántropo Stark- decía la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reír– Ah… bueno, nos vemos mañana- se despidió de Thor y salió de ahí tomada de la mano de Wade.

El rubio se recargó completamente en su silla, esperando a que dieran el timbre. Durante su espera recibió un mensaje, checó su celular y en efecto, era de su esposa.

"_Hey, te espero en ya-sabes-dónde. Debemos terminar esto antes de las 2:30.  
Atte: Sif."_

¿Qué? No sonaba amoroso, tal vez no era para él y Sif se equivocó, pero… El mensaje se veía sospechoso. Siguió mirándolo por unos minutos. Hasta que el timbre sonó y así regresó a su salón para recibir a Loki.

-Hola, Thor– llego Loki con una sonrisa, y le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Loki!, gusto en verte- respondió al saludo. Ambos se sentaron y Loki sacó su libro para indicar que quería repasar.

Estuvieron muy entretenidos comentando, y aclarando dudas, cuando Thor logró divisar que el reloj marcaban las 2 de la tarde. Recordó de inmediato el mensaje de Sif.

-¿Pasa algo, Thor?- le preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Bueno… Yo creo que, Sif… Me engaña- el rubio levantó la vista mientras decía eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Loki miraba confundido a Thor, se acababan de casar y ya comenzaban las dudas.

-Recibí un mensaje, no muy digno de Sif. Era sobre reunirse en un lugar, estoy seguro que no era para mí- Thor puso su mano en su frente- Eso no me molesta… No es como si yo la amara, pero, eso significa que me usó-

-Puede ser… ¿porqué no vas temprano a tu casa y lo verificas? Mañana me cuentas como te fue- el pelinegro le sugirió. Thor sonrío, admiraba la comprensión de Loki, se acercó a él y le dio un beso, el más joven se colgó del cuello de Thor.

El rubio pasó de besos en la boca, a la mejilla, y de ahí al cuello del otro, provocándole cosquillas y que el ojiverde riera levemente.- Hasta mañana- dijo Loki rompiendo el contacto.

Thor iba manejando, ¡ahora no haría paradas en restaurantes de comida rápida para comprar hamburguesas! Tenía que llegar al meollo del asunto. Así se libraría de Sif.


	10. Suficiente

**_huhuhuu, Historia casi olvidada.._**

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos café algo oscuros se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿De qué? Ya está todo hecho.-

-Pero, Sif… Piénsalo, hay probabilidades que "tu" hijo tenga mis rasgos… ¿Qué le explicarías a Thor?-

-Pues verás…- La pelinegra se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Inmediatamente asomó su cabeza.

-Sif… Llegué- el tono del rubio era serio, esto preocupó un poco a su esposa.

-Thor, me alegra que llegaras- Intentó saludar amorosamente al recién llegado, pero éste la esquivó, dándole sólo un beso en la mejilla. Así pasando el rubio directo a la cocina dónde se encontraba el amigo de Sif.

_ If you didn't care what happened to me,_

_ And I didn't care for you,_

_ We would zig zag our way through the boredom and pain._

-Eh, Thor, ¿Recuerdas a Balder? Vino a visitarme, hehe…- Decía un poco nerviosa la mujer. Se suponía que Thor llegaba más tarde.

-Sí, hola. ¿Y de qué hablaban?- se recargó en la mesa, preguntando de manera muy casual.

-Venía a felicitarlos, por formar una familia. Es todo.- dijo Balder sonriendo de lado, tranquilamente.- Me retiro… - dicho eso, salió de la cocina, con Sif tras él.

_ Occasionally glancing up through the rain._

Cuando la pelinegra volvió a la cocina, se encontró con el hijo de Odín bebiendo un vaso de agua, mientras miraba la ventana, el clima era nublado, _como si fuera a llover. _

-Dime, Sif… ¿Ese hijo es mío?- Su semblante era muy serio, y mantenía la vista en la ventana, viendo como poco a poco caían gotas, algunas golpeando levemente la ventana.

La mujer se acercó con temor hacia Thor - ¿Por qué lo dices? Claro que… sí- terminó sin mucho convencimiento.  
En ese momento la lluvia se volvió fuerte, un trueno iluminó parte de la cocina que se oscureció debido al clima, dándole un brillo a los ojos entristecidos de Thor. Éste se levantó de su asiento.

-Iré a dar una vuelta…-

-¿Con este clima? Como si los cerdos volaran- Sif se preocupó.

-Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí- El rubio se puso una chamarra, y salió por la puerta que daba de la cocina al patio. Del patio al pasillo, del pasillo a la calle dónde sea que llegue.

_ Wondering which of the buggars to blame_  
_ And watching for pigs on the wing._

Sif miró sorprendida todo, ¿Thor la echaba? Así de simple… sus planes. Todo se había ido a la mierda. La mujer caminó al cuarto dónde dormía su pequeño Jonathan, _que tal si huyo con él…_ Pensó por un momento, descartando esa idea, sus actos de por sí nunca fueron puros.

-

El rubio caminaba sin rumbo fijo, las gotas le golpeaban la cara, pero eso no le importó. _Kenan tenía razón, _tenía razón cuando dijo que era feo casarte con alguien por deber. En éste caso, Sif se la jugó sucio.

-¡THOR! ¡Deja de pensar en tu hijo por un momento y entra en el carro!- Le gritaba el Director Stark desde un costoso auto. Empapado llegó y entró sin decir palabra alguna.- Hey, que pasa… Usualmente no ves a amigos caminando bajo la lluvia sin rumbo fijo, ¿vas por la leche?- Thor sólo asintió y se aclaró la garganta, debido a que lloró un poco, la lluvia ayudó en que eso no se notase.

-Yo… Mi matrimonio es una farsa- El rubio tenía la mirada fija, esperaba alguna broma proveniente de Tony.

-… ¿En serio?... ¿Por qué lo dices?- El moreno aprovechó el Semáforo en rojo para voltear y mirar a su amigo, su expresión era sorprendida, y sin afán de hacer alguna típica broma.

-Sif, me engañó. Me dijo que tendríamos un hijo. Ella tuvo un hijo, pero no es mío…- tapó su cara y unas lagrimas rebeldes pasaron por su mejilla. Stark desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para abrazar a su amigo, mientras se escuchaban los claxons _gritándole _al conductor de enfrente que avanzara. Después de un rato en que Thor se veía más tranquilo, volvió a su asiento, encontrándose con el semáforo rojo de nuevo, pero ningún conductor detrás de él.

-Amigo… Existe el divorcio-

-Pero ¿y Jonathan?... Le tengo cariño…-

-¡Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar!

-

-¡Tock, Tock!- Entró Tony como si de su casa se tratara, con Thor un poco apenado, qué tal si no eran bienvenidos.

-Sr. Stark… Buenas Tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Lo siento, mi nombre es Matthew Murdock, un gusto.- El hombre llevaba lentes oscuros, pero logró pasar con habilidad el escritorio y la silla del lugar, hasta llegar frente al rubio y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Thor asombrado correspondió el gesto.- Mucho gusto Sr. Murdock, soy Thor Odínson.- terminando el contacto tomaron asiento. Tony dio un pequeño golpe a Thor para que éste empezara- Bueno… Quiero divorciarme… pero mi esposa tiene un hijo. ¡Más bien! Me dijo que iba a tener un hijo… de los dos, me casé con ella, pero después supe que no era mi hijo.

El pelirrojo asintió, entendiendo toda la situación- Muy bien, no se preocupe, cuenta con migo-

* * *

**_Ya no hay abrazos para el escritor:(?_**


	11. Gracias por la comprensión

**_comboo... de doss (de-dos... dedos hshshsh) okno_**

* * *

-Es un bebé muy lindo…- Loki tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño de ojos azules.

-Sí… ¿Tendrías uno así con migo?- El rubio le preguntó de manera juguetona a Loki, haciendo que éste riera levemente.

-Aunque es muy pronto para hablar sobre eso y es físicamente imposible para los hombres tener hijos… Sí… lo haría- Ambos sonrieron- Permíteme terminar la escuela, incluyendo la Universidad.

-Claro, por supuesto que lo haré- Thor acariciaba la mejilla de Loki, Jonathan mantenía una sonrisita- Le agradas…- el rubio se acercó a los labios del hijo de Laufey y le depositó un pequeño beso cálido.

Loki miró su reloj- Lo siento, se me hace tarde- dejó al pequeño en su cuna, y le dio un abrazo a Thor de despedida, asiéndole saber que él lo apoyaría en todo.

El celular de Thor comenzó a sonar, era Kenan, seguro ya se enteró.

-¡Kenan, hola!... ¿Cómo has estado?- Le contestó animado.

_-Sí, Thor, ya me enteré… Eres un perro, al menos dame señales de humo que estás bien o algo…- _se detuvo un momento para tomar aire-_ Tienes suerte de tener buenos amigos como Tony que te recojan en medio de la calle en tus ataques de locura, créeme, y escúchame bien, yo ya no llego a tanto. Pero bueno, cuéntame… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

-Eh, yo… está bien, Tony me presentó un abogado que…-

-_El Hombre Sin Miedo, o Matt Murdock. Lo sé, me lo contó. Al menos estás en buenas manos._

-Lo conoces… Qué mundo tan pequeño. ¿Quieres venir a ver a Jonathan?- preguntó Thor intentando quitarle lo tenso al ambiente. Aunque sabía que a Kenan no le agradaban los niños en esa etapa, valía la pena preguntar.

-_Eh… Claro, pero Wade viene con migo._

-…No hay problema- No le importa que traiga a su novio… ¿o sí?- Te veo en un rato- Colgaron, Thor fue a la cocina a servirle chocolate tibio al bebé en su vaso entrenador de color rojo. Notó un portarretrato que mostraba a una pareja que se veía feliz y sonriente, casi sin pensarlo volteó el objeto.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, más de la cuenta**, **Kenan entró comiendo un taco y Wade sosteniendo dos bolsas en cada mano.

-¡Lleghumos!- saludó la mujer contenta.

-Quieres decir que llegaron…- Thor miraba divertido la escena- Mm, si quieres deja esas bolsas en la cocina, Wade- El otro asintió e hizo lo que le recomendó.

Kenan terminó de masticar y traer el bolillo de taco en la boca- Ah… estaba delicioso. ¿Y dónde está el pequeño Simba?

-Es Jonathan… y está en la silla jugando con sus juguetes…- el rubio hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y así llegaron a dónde estaba el bebé.

-Menudas figuras, ¿éste quién es?- Kenan tomó una pieza con forma humana de color rojo y dorado.

-En el empaque decía Robert Downey Jr. como El Hombre de Hierro,o algo así, le gustaron así que se los compré- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Mira! Se parece a ti- Ahora había tomado un juguete de un hombre rubio con capa roja- Hasta t_iene el martillo grande_- Kenan sonrió maliciosamente ante lo último, haciendo sonrojar notoriamente a Thor.

-Eh… yo…- El grito del mercenario lo interrumpió inmediatamente, era entre sorprendido y animado.

-¡¿Ese es el pequeño Thor!?- Wade sonreía emocionado.

-Sí, pero no se llama así… y no lo rompas ó…- Le advirtió Kenan con señas… Señas de un agujero y… ¡¿un dedo pasando ahí!? Está bien, lo mejor será pensar que hablaban de rosquillas y churros. _Claro._

Wade tomó al bebé en brazos y lo mecía suavemente, al parecer Jonathan lo disfrutaba que cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido en unos cuantos minutos.  
-¡Kenny! ¿No sería lindo tener uno de estos?-

La mujer frunció el ceño, mostrando indiferencia- Tal vez sí no hablaras de _esos_ de esa forma… - Pero debía admitirlo verlo sostener a ese pequeño humano con tanta delicadeza le enternecía. Pero no. Para cambiar el tema Kenan se volteó hacia Thor para seguir con su plática. -¿Cuándo te separarás legalmente de la _Bruja del 71_?

-¿De quién…?- preguntó Thor confundido, entendía que Kenan vivió parte de su infancia en México, pero algunas cosas no las lograba entender.

-Ah… de Sif, Thor… de Sif.- Kenan rodó los ojos- ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu relación "secreta" con Loki?

El rubio quedó un momento pensando- No he planeado nada porque podrían pasar muchas cosas, y no quiero aferrarme a una sola opción, Sif ya no vive aquí así que tal vez en unos años Loki venga a vivir aquí-  
Kenan miró perpleja a Thor, y con miedo se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Qué te asegura que estés saliendo con Loki en muchos años?- Kenan mostraba su nerviosismo mordiéndose una uña.

- Tengo una ligera esperanza… Quisiera estar con alguien que sea fiel, llevarme muy bien con él… Aunque no lo creas, admiro tu relación con Wade. Y nunca lo admitirás pero no puedes vivir sin él-

-Ha ha. Está bien, no quiero estar ahí para decirte te lo dije… -

-¡AAUUUUUH! – el grito era proveniente del mercenario, de nuevo.

-¿¡Ahora qué, Wade!?- Kenan exigió una respuesta, para encontrarse con el castaño sosteniendo aún al bebé, pero con su otra mano tapándose un ojo, mantenía esa sonrisa de idiota.

-Le enseñaba a Thor Jr. a jugar con _Chris Evans_ el _Coronel América_… Pero ¡olvidé decirle que no vuela!- Decía con su tono exagerado como siempre. Kenan tuvo suficiente como para despedirse de Thor.

-Cuándo vas a eso… de la demanda... o algo así- intentaba preguntar Kenan.

-En tres días. ¿Podrás asistir? Por favor… - Le suplicó el rubio.

-Claro, me encantaría ver a Matty en acción,_ si sabes a lo que me refiero_- Le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí con Wade tras ella.


End file.
